Druid builds
Though Druids are a hybrid class, the differences between builds of the same specialization tend to be fairly minor because of the great amount of must-have talents embedded inside each tree. For the purpose of classification within this article, builds which have less than 41 points in any one talent tree have been classified as hybrid. Otherwise, the ordering within each section is in descending number of points in the primary talent tree. Each build has its advantages and disadvantages, and there is no "best" build within each tree except in cases where you have a firm idea of what you want your Druid to do. For example, a tanking build that puts points into Thick Hide (Druid talent) is clearly superior to a build that dismisses the talent. Despite this, it is ultimately up to the individual decide which talent build is most suitable to their chosen play style. When raiding, opting for a more traditional, non-hybrid raid build is likely to be a necessity as it will allow you to maximize your contribution to the raid, whether your role is DPS, tank, or healer. Balance Prior to the Burning Crusade expansion, Balance had traditionally been considered underpowered due to awkward talent design and poor itemization. With the addition of Moonkin form in Patch 1.8 it gained a certain amount of PvP viability but was still considered unsuitable for PvE raiding. Since then, the addition of several powerful new talents to the Balance tree and a significant talent re-design to improve point efficiency has elevated the Balance Druid an even greater level of viability. Patch 2.0 Moonkins can come close to matching the raw DPS of a Mage or Warlock, but can also fall short when it comes to the longevity of their mana pool (except for the huge bonuses provided by Dreamstate and Intensity), certain types of raid utility such as threat reduction (except for Subtlety), powerful debuffs (except for Insect Swarm and Improved Faerie Fire), and AoE damage dealing (except for Hurricane). These shortcomings can be at least partially fixed through proper gearing (the use of intellect and mana regeneration focused gear and trinkets which modify threat), and the use of certain talents and buffs, such as Subtlety, Dreamstate, Intensity, and Blessing of Salvation. In PvP, the Moonkin's combination of roots, nukes, and good damage mitigation can make them dangerous opponents for certain classes. Players need to evaluate their options for themselves, tuning their personal talent build to their own preferences and needs. As stated previously, there is no "best" build until you directly define the role you wish to play. Builds should also be re-evaluated as you progress through the game. A build that worked well for Karazhan may need to be adjusted for use in the Black Temple or Sunwell. Full Balance (58/0/3, 56/0/5, 53/0/8) When first choosing balance, it can be useful to maximise the number of points in the balance tree with one of the following talent builds. This lets you get a feel for how useful each of the talents can be, allowing a better informed choice of future talent builds, should you find the need to put points into either the feral or restoration trees. ; 58/0/3 - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tjruiIsguAoZh : 100% of the balance talents, but only 3/5 in Improved Mark of the Wild. Not strongly recommended, as full 5/5 Improved Mark of the Wild is more useful for instancing and raiding than 4/4 Improved Nature's Grasp or 3/3 Brambles (since you become interchangeable with restoration druids and most feral druids when it comes to buffing the groups). ; 56/0/5 - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tfruiIsguAoZx : Nearly 100% of the balance talents, with full 5/5 Improved Mark of the Wild. Improved Nature's Grasp is reduced to 2/4, to allow the 5 points in the restoration tree. This build works well for soloing, instancing, Karazhan, and PvP. For instancing and raiding, it is essential to get a good amount of MP5 (after Intellect, which is still the most important stat) through gear, gems, consumables, and potions, as it is missing the mana regeneration from the Intensity restoration talent. For long fights, a large number of mana potions will be required, and must be taken back to back, as soon as the cooldown is up. In higher level raiding, mana regeneration and threat reduction may force you to move more points into the restoration tree, either towards, or completely onto one of the more traditional moonkin raiding builds below. ; 56/0/5 (alternative) - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tjrkiIsguAoZx : As above, but with Brambles reduced to 1/3, to allow the 5 points in the restoration tree. ; 53/0/8 - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0xcruiIsguAoZx0h : Nearly all of the balance talents, as above, but sacrificing Nature's Grasp for Natural Shapeshifter, reducing the penalty for shifting back into Moonkin Form after shifting out to heal or use Rebirth to resurrect someone. This also provides some utility in PvP, in that frequently shifting forms becomes more viable. Not the most popular of builds for PvE, but still quite viable for some situations. Panzerkin AKA Moonkin Tank (53/8/0) This build is highly experimental and not for the faint of heart. Since moonkin form brings the same armor boost as dire bear form to the table, and moonkins have a long history of high-threat issues, even with 5/5 in subtlety, this is a build that was bound to emerge. However, gearing for this build is extremely difficult, as reaching crit immunity without Survival of the Fittest while wearing caster gear is extremely difficult. However, post-2.3, Arena Season 1 gear does a surprisingly good job at it, since it is laden with resilience (224 resilience is 5.6% crit reduction which is crit immunity versus boss-level mobs). However, there are virtually no PvE drops that offer any support to this build, though it has been used to great effect by a select few. This build was essentially pioneered by Lithanial from Al'Akir-EU. His original thread on panzerkin speccing and tanking can be found here, on the WoW-EU forums, and a video of a panzerkin in action, main tanking Prince, Maulgar, and Gruul can be found here. ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0xcruiIsguAox0h Moonkin for solo & instancing (48/0/13) This is a general purpose build for soloing and instancing. It may also be suitable for low level raiding (e.g. Karazhan). ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0xcrkiIsguVoZxVc ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tcrziIsguVoZxVc (alternative version with Nature's Grasp, useful for soloing and PvP) Utility Moonkin (47/0/14) Same as the raiding moonkin below, but sacrifices points in Subtlety to take Improved Faerie Fire. This build has both advantages and disadvantages for end game raiding. First, managing your own threat can be an issue, as you lose most of the threat reduction points from Subtlety, and keeping Improved Faerie Fire up in boss fights will increase your threat generated while preventing feral druid tanks from casting their version of the spell, reducing the threat generated by the tank. That said, the 3% bonus to hit for tanks will help their threat generation, as +hit is hard to place in the itemization budget for most tanks. Whether this talent actually helps raid DPS significantly or not is debatable. If melee and ranged DPS know what they are doing, they can change up gear to sacrifice 3% of their Hit Rating for Attack Power and Crit while still maintaining hit cap. However, if the moonkin dies, then physical DPS will start missing a lot. Additionally, most physical damage dealers are not likely to count on the presence of a moonkin with this talent in their group and hence may not be able to benefit from the bonus to hit, while others may not even be aware that this talent exists at all. Either way, taking Improved Faerie Fire means you will likely have to sacrifice points in either threat reduction or mana regeneration. ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0t0rdicsguAoZxMIo Raiding Moonkin (46/0/15, 44/0/17, 43/0/18) It is a common misconception that because druids are a "hybrid" class, they can approach, but cannot beat, the DPS of "pure" classes (e.g. mages and warlocks). Properly geared, and with a single-minded focus on increasing casting DPS, a Balance druid IS a pure caster, with excellent sustained DPS and truly standing out for burst damage capability, nuking adds with a vengeance. This build sacrifices certain talents useful for PVP and soloing - most notably Celestial Focus - to produce a strong raid DPS build that will give even the best mages and warlocks a run for their money on the DPS charts (even while they are benefiting from your 5% crit aura). The key talents to take from the Resto tree are Intensity (3/3) and Subtlety (4/5). Since the changes in Patch 2.3, when max regeneration from Intensity was changed from 15% to 30%, it has become a powerful tool for producing mana regeneration in combat, even for druids whose gear does not stack very much Spirit. Taken together with Dreamstate from the Balance tree, a Balance druid can easily find themselves with upwards of 100 mana/5 while casting, producing a good chunk of longevity and allowing you to use your high DPS spells such as Moonfire in your rotation even in long boss fights. If you go out of mana, it is probably because you had to battle rez some other fool and wasted over 2000 mana between Rebirth and shifting back to Moonkin Form. Threat reduction from Subtlety is very helpful in many encounters, although it is possible to forgo this talent if you wish to maximize your raiding utility (see Utility Moonkin (47/0/14) above). ; 46/0/15 - For Melee Heavy Groups and where Threat is not an issue - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0xzrdicsguAZZxxcb (Karazhan Build) ; 44/0/17 - Generic Raiding Moonkin - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tMrzicsguVoZxVcL ; 44/0/17 - Generic Raiding Moonkin (alternative) - http://wowhead.com/?talent=0xcrzicsguVoZVxcL ; 43/0/18 - Maximum Threat Reduction - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0xzrdicsguVZZxxcx (SSC and above Build) ; 48/0/13 - Natureone's RaidKin build - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0xzruicsguAoZxMI (Designed for raid utility when Threat isn't an issue.) PvP Moonkin (45/0/16, 45/11/5) Passes on long term mana endurance, since fights are very short in PvP. Improves ability to fight under pressure with Celestial Focus and Nature's Focus and ability shapeshift frequently to heal (or just to escape in travel form) with Natural Shapeshifter. Frequently, there can be a notable lack of healers in PvP battlegrounds. Don't be afraid to stand at the back throwing heals on all friendly players within range. It's not quite as powerful as a restoration druid's healing, but balance talents and gear can put out fairly good healing, with a little practice, and it's generally very much appreciated by the other players in the battleground. If things are hectic, stick to spamming lifebloom on many people, rejuvenation on those that need a little more. If you are not taking too many hits yourself, or there are very few targets to heal, throw in some regrowths for a little more punch. Un-talented healing touch generally takes too long to cast, is too easy to get spell pushback, and consumes too much mana, so it is often best to avoid it in PvP, unless you are somehow being ignored by the enemy, and have loads of mana left. ; 45/0/16 - Generic PvP Moonkin - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tcrziIsgzVoZxeh ; 45/0/16 - Generic PvP Moonkin (alternative) - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tcrziIsgzVoZVVch ; 45/11/5 - Arena PvP Moonkin - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tsr0iIRxuVoxMhoZV ; 45/11/5 - Arena PvP Moonkin (alternative) - http://wowhead.com/?talent=0tcrziIoguVoxMhoZV Gearing Moonkins with Lunar Guidance, Intensity and Dreamstate are excellent builds for raiding and instancing. As such, both Intellect and Stamina with some +dps gear is common. However, Spirit gear will give additional MP5 (with Intensity) that should not be ignored. A full Gladiator's Wyrmhide set provides excellent Stamina, Intellect, resilience, +dps and MP5 in addition to other benefits. However, since it is only a 5-piece set, you should augment it with green items with the following properties (in order of preference) "of the Eagle" (Intellect and Stamina), "of the Owl" (Intellect and Spirit), or "of the Whale" (Stamina and Spirit)). With additional PvP reward purchases, the Vindicator's Wyrmhide pieces are an excellent addition to Gladiator's set. A good weapon, such as the Gladiator's War Staff is also helpful (that particular staff is arguably the best balance druid weapon until tier 5 raiding or arena season 2). Intellect is your most important stat in this case because it will supply you with Mana, +spell crit, MP5, and +dps all at the same time. Spirit when coupled with Intensity will greatly improve your MP5 to provide longevity during boss fights, and every Moonkin needs Stamina for longer survival. Without the Intensity talent from the restoration tree, Spirit is a largely wasted stat for balance druids. Feral Feral is the most popular druid leveling build, mostly due to low downtimes. This is a list of talents to choose while leveling in order, and why to choose them. ; Ferocity 5/5 : Essential talent. Reducing the cost of skills means you can use them more, which means increased DPS and therefore into faster leveling. ; Brutal Impact 2/2 : Can get you out of sticky situations by giving you extra time to heal or flee. Fewer deaths = Faster leveling! ; Feral Instinct 3/3 : The stealth bonus makes it easier to get to quest objectives more quickly. The threat increase is useful for tanking, especially in early instances. ; Feral Swiftness 2/2 : Faster movement speed means faster leveling! ; Furor 5/5 : Having 40 energy when you shift into cat form means you can immediately use an ability. Having 10 rage when shifting into bear form means you can immediately use Bash. Both of these mean higher survivability and lower down time. ; Sharpened Claws 3/3 : A big increase to crit change means increased DPS, which translates to faster leveling. ; Primal Fury 2/2 : 2 combo points every time you crit with abilities that combo point abilities is excellent; finishing moves come much more quickly. The rage bonus makes endless Swipes possible, which is both good for tanking and killing multiple mobs at the same time. ; Feral Charge 1/1 : Useful as an interrupt and a way of preventing fleeing mobs from aggroing the ones around them. ; Predatory Strikes 3/3 : May not be a big attack power increase early on, but it's still something, and it's a requirement for one of the best Feral talents, so it's a must have. ; Faerie Fire (Feral) 1/1 : It's good, it's ranged, it's free from all costs. GREAT. ; Shredding Attacks 1/2 : At this point you're level 36 and have gotten Pounce. Taking this means you can open with: Pounce, Faerie Fire (Feral), (tick), Rake, (tick), Shred, which gets you three combo points before you've taken a hit. We'll take the other point in this when we get Mangle and replace Rake in this sequence. ; Savage Fury 2/2 : Straight DPS increase for faster leveling. ; Heart of the Wild 5/5 : One of the best talents in the feral tree. Good for both tanking, dpsing and solo leveling, at the same time! MUST HAVE! ; Leader of the Pack 1/1 : One point for 5% crit is great, plus your ranged and melee party members will thank you. At this point you need 9 more points in the Feral tree to get Mangle. Make sure to get that last point in Shredding Attacks along the way. It may be worthwhile to respec at 50 for Mangle, then re-acquire Furor for the next five levels. At this point it's useful to pick up Naturalist and Omen of Clarity. Standard Feral Build (0/42/11 +8) ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZxhGsfboezioVx0z ; This is the standard Feral talent build. There's never variation to the first 53 points in any decent feral build, so you start with that. That leaves you with 8 talent points remaining with which you can customize your build to suit your needs. There are the viable places to put those 8 points: ; Savage Fury: Almost part of the cookie cutter spec, as it's the only remaining talent to directly increase your dps, but it's really weak for 2 points, and cat-only, so occasionally is skipped in a Bear-centric build. ; Nature's Grasp: Primarily of PvP use, but for 1 point, it's a decently good value. ; Brutal Impact: Primarily of PvP use, but also useful for soloing, and not bad for 2 points. ; Nurturing Instinct: Mostly useful in PvP, but still can be useful in PvE while DPSing and taking AoE damage. Generally weak, but an option. ; Primal Tenacity: Primarily of PvP value, and pretty weak at that. ; Natural Shapeshifter: A very strong choice for PvP and PvE DPS, and even PvE tanking in some situations. While not a direct increase to DPS, it does indirectly increase DPS by allowing you to powershift more. ; Intensity: A good choice for 5/10man tanking, and also provides an indirect PvE DPS increase by allowing to powershift more often. ; As long as you start from the standard base spec, and choose 8 points in the above talents that are relevant to what you want to do in your build, it's pretty hard to go wrong. Restoration Full Restoration (0/0/61 and variants) Tree of Life remains a controversial talent and may still be tinkered with by the developers. The concept for it is a dedicated healbot, and it is extremely PvE oriented. Some of the major points of controversy have been the movement speed penalty and the lack of defenses available to the tree, it is basically a "sitting duck". In Patch 2.3.0 abolish poison was added, however, to cast remove curse, the tree form Druid must shapeshift to caster form before decursing, causing mana loss. Tree form aura was changed just before the release of TBC from increasing the healing done by party members to increasing the healing done to party members. This makes it useful for MT-groups or other groups whose members will require extra healing. The form is worth taking if one likes to heal with HoTs and Swiftmend. Healing Touch is not usable in this form which greatly reduces the druid's max healing per second, if you only heal one target, however the mana cost of all available healing spells is reduced by 20%, which combined with the aura greatly increases healing longevity. It is worth noting that you can always shift out and cast Healing Touch should the need arise. Tree druids have a distinctive healing style. At the moment, the best healing technique for raiders is to stack three Lifeblooms and a rejuvenation on up to three tanks at once, often making the healing output greater than that of a paladin spamming Flash of Light on them. Note that prior to patch 2.3.2, if you popped +healing trinkets and stacked your Lifeblooms, the increased +healing was tripled and maintained for as long as you keep the HoT refreshed. In effect, ToL druids had the healing equivalent of "rolling ignites". However, since patch 2.3.2, when Lifebloom "is refreshed it will take on the strength of the incoming Lifebloom effect, rather than maintain the existing strength" (wow client patch 2.3.2), thus lowering the effectiveness of this strategy. See the comparison of druid healing spells for more detail. Some variation remains possible, but since the focus of this build is so narrowly on raid healing it is optimal to place pretty much all of your talent points in the restoration tree, something like one of the following: ; 0/0/61 - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZZxEsteqrest ; 0/0/61 - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZZxEIteqMest ; 1/0/60 - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0zZZxEcteqrest Restoration with Insect Swarm (13/0/48) The standard resto build with the main difference that you don't have Healing Touch talents and instead go for Insect Swarm and Nature's Reach. May be useful on fights orientated primarily around tank damage. Of course, insect swarm requires that you don't stay in Tree of Life Form. Nevertheless, nice for farm bosses or heavy hitters. ; 13/0/48 - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0t0rzbZZxVIxcq0est Restoration/Balance (19/0/42) Due to the "healbot" nature of a dedicated full Resto druid build, any Resto druid that has this build can tell you how frustrating solo content can be. Additionally, by putting a minimal 41 points into the Resto tree to get Tree of Life, there simply aren't enough points left over to reach any decent DPS talents in the Feral tree. However, by putting 19 talent points in the Balance tree, along with a Balance druid +spell damage set, the Resto druid's frustration can be eased quite a bit. Talents like Naturalist, Tranquil Spirit and Empowered Touch focus around the spell Healing Touch, which cannot be cast while in the Tree of Life form. Additionally, talents like Improved Tranquility and Tranquil Spirit focus around the spell Tranquility. While Tranquility is a powerful spell and can often be the difference between survival and a group wipe, it is extremely situational and isn't used very often due to the 10 minute cooldown and extreme mana cost. Finally, Omen of Clarity is all but useless in a raid situation, since a Resto druid should not be in melee range of a mob. Therefore, these talents, along with a few others, can be sacrificed without seriously hurting a resto druid's ability to heal. The only drawback to this build is that it requires a +spell damage set. At level 70, Balance gear is hard to find compared to Feral and Resto, but druids who have leveled to 70 as Balance, or were wise enough to keep the Balance quest rewards given while leveling to 70, should have no problems. Since 2.3, this has been eased in that most healing gear have been improved to include +spell damage equal to about 1/3 of the +healing bonus, in addition to the healing bonus on the gear. ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tLrzzhZZxVcxcq0eot Arena Healing (8/11/42) This build is the standard druid arena build. It goes deep into Restoration and grabs most of the talents that are useful for arenas. Some points are put into feral in order to obtain feral charge. Extra survivability is gained by placing these points, and feral charge provides the druid with a spell interrupt and/or snare. With this build, the Druid can heal with HoTs in between cycloning, rooting, and feral charging, all while maintaining a very high level of survivability. *note* You can have either 3/5 Subtlety and 5/5 Nature's Focus, or 5/5 Subtlety and 3/5 Nature's Focus; this is user preference. The points in Balance are to both maximize Nature's Grasp as yet another escape, and to pick up Control of Nature, which allows 100% pushback resistance when casting Entangling Roots and/or Cyclone. ; http://wowhead.com/?talent=0zjZVMhoZVVIhcq0xsx Hybrid Hybrid builds, for the sake of classification in this article, are builds with less than 41 talent points in any one talent tree. This means that they will, almost certainly, not be as powerful within their primary tree, but will have some advantages over builds which concentrate heavily on one talent tree. Swift Moonkin (40/0/21) Nature's Swiftness is a potent tool for nuking or healing-- you can even use it to instantly hibernate that pesky feral opponent. As such, it's only natural with the release of the expansion that a 40/0/21 build would emerge. Wrath of Cenarius and Force of Nature are the two big sacrifices, along with much-missed points from Moonglow. On the plus side, though, you get Intensity to boost your mana regen. Omen of Clarity situationally boosts your melee buff from Moonkin form. Natural Shapeshifter helps you drop into caster form for a quick heal, and Improved Rejuvenation and Nature's Focus make sure those heals get off. Finally, Nature's Swiftness is like a free extra life-- if your mana holds out. It's not as potent as the 0/40/21 feral build, since your heals and DPS both come from the same mana pool, but the survivability is still very strong. One hidden benefit: your +damage and spell crit gear will benefit your heals and your nukes. While you'll still want a separate healing set, your heals will still pack quite a punch in your DPS clothing. ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tcrziIkguZZxVIzco Restokin (AKA DS-NS) (34/0/27, 33/0/28, 31/0/30) This build has been called many things: Restokin, Healkin, DS-NS (for Dreamstate and Nature's Swiftness), and simply the Balance healing build. Any name you give it, it is based on the 3 different 3-point balance talents that apply to healing: dreamstate, moonglow, and lunar guidance, and then selecting resto talents with your remaining points to suit your healing style. It emphasizes intellect as a primary stat and is good for soloing as well as healing. Because of its lowered reliance on having lots of spirit, mp5, or +healing, it is a much less gear dependent spec than many full resto specs. Dreamstate gives a druid 10% of their intellect in mana per 5 seconds. Lunar Guidance gives a druid 25% of their intellect in +damage/healing. Moonglow reduces the cost of most heals and damage abilities by 10%. A level 70 druid in pre-raid gear can achieve over 400 intellect, making for 40 extra mana per 5 seconds while casting and +100 damage/healing. Even though it contains more balance talents than restoration, it is still considered a healing spec. You can spend the balance talents needed to get up to the main 3 talents however you want, either for some damage ability while soloing, or just to maximize survivability through things like balance of power and nature's grasp. The 34th talent point in balance is for moonkin form, which, while not necessary for the healing parts of this build, is a pretty nice talent for only 1 point. Some people will prefer going 33-0-28 instead and not getting moonkin form. ; 34/0/27 - Healing Touch based - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tcrzicsRhZZxgc0faM : You have to like casting Healing Touch with this spec, since it is a huge heal now, low on costs. And the mana restore you got now, works best while casting. Great spec for PvP and PvE, making you very useful in 5-mans. ; 34/0/27 - HoT based - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0xcrzfIsMuZZxtIzcq : The idea behind this is to keep your regrowth, rejuv, and 3 stacks of lifebloom up on the tank and supplement that with healing touches on the tank or others between hot renews. Using lifeblooms on people other than the tank to top them off between your hot renews allowing paladins to focus on the tanks more is also good. The balance talents allow the druid to contribute a balance of healing, CC, and DPS in PvP. With decent balance gear farming is fairly easy and you can even serve as a damager in 5 mans, though your damage might be a bit low to really carry a group. ; 33/0/28 - Healing Touch based - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=Mt0ruqcshhZZxxcbxqM : Instead of relying on HoTs, this build focuses on giving Healing Touch all the boosts it can get, in order to spam it. This build also has better mana regen than a resto build due to Dreamstate, but in the end suffers from poor Mana efficiency and relies overly on slow antiquated heals. As noted in "The Game" section below, extremely few encounters need a druid on the maintank spamming HT. This build excels at dealing with spike damage. ; 31/0/30 - Regrowth based - http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tMrzizsxzZZxVIzca0x : This build puts a focus on Regrowth, dropping three points from the Balance tree in order to max out Improved Regrowth's critical strike chance (+50%). Sacrifices some damage-dealing power for utility, with a focus on PvP. You lose the half-second cast time reduction for Healing Touch spells (no points in Naturalist), but a Regrowth with a +50% crit rate will trigger Nature's Grace more often, saving the same half-second, allowing you to chain cast Regrowth+Healing Touch with the same effectiveness (50% of the time, at least). Barkskin becomes more important to avoid casting interrupts, due to the loss of Celestial Focus. Restokin for Arena PvP (34/0/27) This build excels in its ability to DPS when needed, throw CC with a melee enemy on top of you, and still hold most of your healing power. The build is best ran with a rogue partner or warlock, although is definitely more common with a rogue. To maximize your strengths, you're going to want to be wanting to be wearing 5/5 Kodohide healing gear or a 3/5 Kodohide and 2/5 Wyrmhide combination for extra resilience. In mostly resto gear you're not sacrificing enough +heal to make healing through double dps teams impossible, while still keeping enough dps to make the difference and put extra pressure on a healer. Key talents: ; Nature's Reach : Allows you to CC and dps from further away making it easier to stay out of shadow step or intercept range ; Lunar Guidance : Gives you 25% of total intellect as +heal and +dmg, greatly helps to make up for loss of swiftmend and improved rejuvenation ; Moonglow : Reduces mana cost of rejuvenation, wrath and moonfire for extra longevity ; Dreamstate + Intensity : For superior mana regeneration over 8/11/42 or similar builds ; Moonkin Form : To allow casting of roots or cyclone if a rogue or warrior gets on top of you ; Omen of Clarity : Switchable for an extra point in subtlety for hot protection, but is nice when a pet is on you, totem smashing or keeping a healer in combat for a free regrowth While there is a significant loss of healing power, this is easily made up for in play strategy and CC. With no swiftmend as an escape, it is important to get hots up early and keep them running. Target switching via cyclone will put extra pressure on enemy healers as both are targets are brought down one after the other. As one target is dps'd while the other is cyclone'd they quickly fall behind on heals. Switch target back and forth as cyclone his diminish returns. Enemy healers are forced to choose between healing themselves, healing their maybe immune target, CC'ing your partner, CC'ing you, or kiting/LOS'ing. With your added dps from wrath spam and dots it is enough to quickly drop targets or force mistakes from the pressure. Again the loss of +heal can be felt in facing double dps teams, forcing you to decide against healing or kiting but help from parter and LOS most games are achievable. ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0tIMzbIsRuZZVMIpcq Balance / Feral Hybrid (31/30/0) This is a build which was suggested on the WoWWiki discussion page for this article. It looks like an interesting departure from the traditional builds, but is probably of most use for PvP, as the balance and feral trees do not really compliment each other for PvE, unlike balance and restoration, where some talents in both trees are sufficiently generic regarding spell casting that they work for both damage and healing. It's certainly not one of the mainstream builds, so caveat emptor. ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0t0ruicoxoZxMGccrRx Swapping the 1 point in Dreamstate for Moonkin Form would be quite interesting too: ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0t0ruicoxzZxMGccrRx Feral's Swiftness (0/40/21) The other option for feral hybrids is to extend their feral abilities to the limit, stopping just short of Mangle to keep Nature's Swiftness. This is a game-changing decision, whichever way you go. Mangle will vastly improve your DPS. Nature's Swiftness will vastly improve your survivability. For a true feral hybrid, this survivability, plus the bonuses to healing, make the exchange worthwhile. With many of the new encounters tuned with hybrid players in mind, Blizzard seems to agree. In PvP, druids with Mangle will quickly dispatch enemies, or be killed themselves. Hybrids play the more traditional druid game of attrition, steadily beating an opponent down while relying on escape mechanisms, fast mana regeneration and instant heals to lend a sense of futility to their opponent's attacks. In raiding, don't expect to be called on to DPS unless you have mangle (or unless another feral keeps that debuff up to boost your Shreds). However, off-tanking and healing remain quite viable. The Feral's Swiftness build is very strong in arena play, where you can operate in feral form but still suddenly shift out to give a strong heal to a teammate (or yourself). Powers like Pounce, Bash, Entangling Roots and Cyclone (not to mention hibernate) don't care if you have Mangle or not, making you an ideal spoiler for other teams' strategies. ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZxhGsfrRxubZVxIzco And a little variation of this build (1/37/23) that reduces the threat from healing and takes advantage of Nature's Grasp (1 point in balance) ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0zZxhGsfrRxzbZVxctco This build is based around solo play using both cat and bear forms. It gives you the ability to heal through a tough battle using Naturalist and Nature's Focus. ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZxhGscroezioVEhz Arena Healing (13/11/37) This build is similar to the standard resto arena build, with a couple of exceptions. First of all, it contains two new talents in the Balance tree, Insect Swarm and Nature's Reach. Insect Swarm is really handy at times due to the fact that it lowers an opponents chance to hit with 2% and also gives of a small amount of damage. Nature's Reach is really handy, even more after the nerf to Cyclone, to get some extra range to all your Balance spells(mainly Roots and Cyclone) and hence increase the CC-viability. This spec is a tiny bit more gear-dependent, seeing that it cuts off a rough 16% healed of the HoT-ticks. Still, you should not easy look away from this build, especially if you aim for doing larger scale-arenas. Please note that due to what you yourself think is important, the Subtlety and Nature's Focus talents are immensely flexible and could be put elsewhere if wanted. ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0dj0zbZVMhoZVMILcq0xsb Druid Raid Heals (27/0/34) This build is 100% about spamming Regrowth as the druid version of quick raid heals. Downranking Regrowth, probably to around Rank 5, would be extremely appropriate for the amount of damage being healed and for improved mana efficiency. Unlike typical raiding restos, who focus on HoTs and superior tank healing, this build actually sees benefits from spell crit and spell haste. Idol of the Crescent Goddess is an excellent addition to this build, since it will vastly improve your mana efficiency. Harold's Rejuvenating Broach is also a decent pick, making your heals bigger. The key to this build is the combination of Nature's Grace and Improved Regrowth. Every Regrowth crit (and there will be a lot of them) will make your next Regrowth half a second faster (before haste). Thanks to Improved Regrowth, though, stacking crit is completely unnecessary. ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0xcbuwcsZZxVcLcq0go Feral Mend Spec (0/30/31) Before WoW 2.0 the 0/30/21 Feral Hybrid was arguably the single most popular non-raiding druid build. In PvP, strong mana regeneration and Nature's Swiftness allows a druid to draw a fight out almost indefinitely. In PvE, the flexibility allowed even raiding druids to offtank or heal as the occasion suited. With the advent of Mangle, druids now have a choice about DPS vs survivability and healing potential. While many have gone full over to the DPS potential of Mangle, many others still treasure the power, survivability and flexibility of the feral hybrid. For some druids, leveling to 70 will mean the ten more points they need to get Swiftmend, a potent tool in any druid's healing arsenal. Swiftmend provides an oft-superior emergency heal option to Nature's Swiftness, especially for PvE raiding where a druid's heal over time spells are most prized. Heart of the Wild's utility in healing situations is maximized in this build, where a larger mana pool makes up for decreased mana efficiency. As always, raiding druids might be expected to exchange Furor for the vastly inferior Improved Mark of the Wild. Check with your guild before doing this; in many cases a restoration druid with this talent may offer to handle buffing duties in exchange for you bringing material components. ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZxhGscbRxZVxIzcq0Lo (with Furor and Nurturing Instinct) ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZxhGscroxZxgctcq00o (with Savage Fury and Improved MotW) Feral-Healer (1/35/25) This is an experimental build for leveling to 70 created by the Druid Asuraia on the Boulderfist server. This build has decent feral DPS and can be a main healer/backup healer in standard instances around lv 40 or so. Leader of the Pack grants the Druid and his/her party's members a 5% increase in crit chance allowing for great DPS. Combine that and "Naturalist" of the resto tree and you can solo very well. Also, putting points into "Nurturing Instinct" and "Heart of the Wild" adds to healing capability as long as the Druid has a spare healing set. Putting some points into "Thick Hide" also allows the Druid to tank pretty well anywhere from lv 20 to even some heroic instances. When healing putting 5 talent points into "Naturalist" allows the Druid to cast "Healing Touch" .5 seconds faster than normal. This is ideal for emergency instance heals when the Main Healer dies or in PvP if combined with "Bark Skin". 3 points in "Intesity" allows for 30% more mana generation and also makes "Enrage" instantly generate 10 rage. Druids can exchange a point in "Natures Grasp" for a point into "Primal Fury" which adds more DPS in exchange for a slight drop in survivability. Also "Shredding Attacks" can be exchanged for 2 points in "Primal Fury", however this is not advised as there is a larger drop in DPS than there is a gain. see build examples below ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0ZxGGsfoRxzbZxxctcko ; http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=0zZxGGsf0RxzbZxxctcko See also * http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=304172583&sid=1 - "Informative and useful Druid threads" - sticky thread on the EU Blizz class forum, listing most of the useful threads. * http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=2215646573&sid=1 - "Balance One-Stop Shop", Efejel's excellent post on equipment, stats, talents, etc. * http://elitistjerks.com/f31/t11582-druid_moonkin_dps_spreadsheet/ - Efejel's Moonkin DPS spreadsheet, an excellent resource for experimenting with gear and talent builds, and seeing how your theoretical dps and mana regeneration will work over fights of varying length. Category:Druids Druid builds Category:Guides Category:Talents